


困足

by Qcongee



Category: mp100
Genre: M/M, 律灵 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qcongee/pseuds/Qcongee
Summary: Attention: 双向暗恋。灵幻和律都是杀手都很病不适就不要点了！！有白开水的啊级描写（其实啥都没有





	困足

**Author's Note:**

> Attention: 双向暗恋。灵幻和律都是杀手都很病不适就不要点了！！有白开水的啊级描写（其实啥都没有

他抬手摸索着墙上的开关，啪得一声打开了灯。扬手把那柄刀口鲜红的柳叶刀扔在桌上，影山律转过身看向仍在沙发上熟睡的男人，他向前走过几步，在沙发前半蹲下身子。  
并没有过多温存的动作，他只是按住灵幻的头狠狠亲吻，舌头熟门熟路地滑进另一人口中。灵幻一时间惊醒瞪圆了眼睛，伸出一只手毫不犹豫地推他的右脸。影山律抵着那股力道，仍是不肯放开，末了才在灵幻嘴上咋咋呼呼地咬了一口，松开嘴后才意识到一点腥甜。  
“律君，这可算不上什么礼貌的见面礼，”灵幻用手擦去嘴上漫开来的血，“你真是一点都不擅长接吻。”  
律没有应一声。灵幻注意到他的衬衫上有了血迹，从胸口一直漫延到腰部，盛开一朵绮糜的血花——这是少有的。刀尖上舔血的杀手，身上的伤痕虽然从来没有愈合的一天，而律是从不会让衣服上沾血，除非这一单做得相当棘手。两只手握住了他的脸，强行把他从失神中拉了回来，少年静静地看着他，细细品味着这张脸上少有的一刻慌乱，并不做任何解释。  
他们就这么对视了须臾，接下来的事情顺理成章。松纽扣，解皮带，做爱；但没有再去接吻。就像第一次一样，他还是不得要领，一味地在身下人的身体里横冲直撞，嘴上也到处乱咬，从脖颈一直咬到灵幻背上的伤；灵幻疼得没有心思骂他，几个来回后才发出一点声音，是竭力憋住的喘气声，而律又坏心眼地用手捂住他的嘴，硬生生地把仅有的那点声音都堵住，灵幻实在不知道用意何在，只能张嘴咬他的手。  
影山律明白着，这场性事毫无一点浪漫可言，两个人的每一次见面，无不是用性爱粘连起来，他也只有在这时候能够触碰这样炽热烫手的温度。身为杀手，他们的踪影飘乎不定，不过灵幻与他不同，他总是居无定所，以每一单人头的活动范围内游荡；灵幻却习惯做完一单后找到别的城市，舒舒服服地把存余挥霍一空。而他也只有在这一段的蛰伏期才能碰上灵幻，也算是巧合中的巧合。  
律并没有什么旧事可以回忆。但却在这时分了心，想到自己第一次为了悬金杀人的时候，他不害怕也不慌张，伤口的位置与预想的一模一样，血液的喷溅也如他所愿。可自己却在拉住灵幻的手腕后无法控制地颤抖起来，灵幻本不愿意他成为自己这样的人，趁火打铁地劝他尽早收手。他说不出话，发了疯一样地去咬灵幻，发泄意味地强迫灵幻和他做爱，他一边进入他的身体一边哭，然后恶狠狠地重复一句话，好讨厌。  
我最讨厌你了。  
灵幻当时痛得不行，脸上的神情显然是被自己的举动吓坏的惊恐。他听到那句话，整个人都不知所措、莫名其妙起来。

手上被狠狠地咬了一口，他又一次全部释放在了灵幻的体内。沙发沾上了很难洗掉的东西，不知道是谁的。但凡灵幻还有一点力气，绝对会狠狠踹他一脚。  
律觉得抱歉，但他并不会说出口。  
灵幻一个人在沙发上喘了一会，眼角全是红的。他最后一个人慢慢站起来，摇摇晃晃地走到花洒下把那点东西清理出来——他从不需要律的帮忙，虽然他知道律就站在门口，仅仅只是一门之隔。他把温度调得过分低了，出来的冷水让他打了一个激灵，他却觉得这点温度正好。  
足够让人清醒。  
他终究比律大了十五岁，很多男孩子的心思早就琢磨不透。杀手的职业让人冷血起来，他并不愿意谈及感情上的事情。可每次的性爱总会把自己归为虚无，也许第一次就是个错误，可影山律却乐此不疲。他不是很清楚律的态度，却感受到了他一直紧绷着的神经，就像那次律钳住自己的手腕，毫无控制地颤抖起来。  
灵幻把头垂在花洒之下，原该热血沸腾的头脑被冷水一刺激，温度也和冷水无异。  
这回他把花洒一关，就像关住了本不该存在的念想。  
影山律还是无师自通地爬到那张床上，从后背伸过手去，轻巧地抱住了灵幻的腰。灵幻也知道他迟早要这么做，把身侧的另一个枕头推给了他，律并不去枕这一个，偏偏要和灵幻枕一个枕头。  
他闭上眼睛想这样睡觉，灵幻却在他的臂膀里闷闷地开了口，我打算再接最后一笔。  
律没有说话。  
“不是杀人，这次是偷一样无足轻重的小东西。虽然可能做不到全身而退，但这种生活是时候该结束了。”灵幻淡淡地说着，沉默很久没有再去说话，最后还是憋出了三个字，对不起。  
律怔了一下，抱住灵幻的手一紧。  
灵幻也没有作什么解释，就好像睡着了。

 

 

这算什么，这是什么话呢。他为什么要向自己道歉——这一切都是他心甘情愿的，背弃一切正道去做一个杀手。哪怕如他所说不能全身而退，他也能向他靠近一点，尽管只有半公分而已。律承认两人的关系确实超脱一对恋人本该进行的轨道；灵幻会怎么看待自己的感情，会不会仅仅认为这么多年来百无聊赖的性爱只是自己的一种宣泄，而他的配合只是一种赎罪——这怎么可以？！  
他最后还是做了一个梦。梦里灵幻笑着低头亲吻自己，这是从来没有的，他竟然一时间忘了彼此是杀手的冷冰冰的身份。这是再恋人意味不过的一个亲吻，每一步都轻缓地顾及着对方，眼底里全是缱绻的温柔，就像他们真的是一对恋人一样。  
他伸出手，触到身侧是一片冰冷；他的杀手成功斩获一颗心脏，却在不知何时悄然离去了。


End file.
